


Broadway Carol

by faith_fatal



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на HYDRA_FEST по заявке HAU-1: Крис Эванс \ Себастьян Стэн, наше время, наш мир , рейтинг: чем ниже, тем лучше. Себастьян - звезда Бродвея, играет в лучших театральных постановках и обласкан критиками - всеми, кроме одного</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway Carol

Ранний декабрь в Нью-Йорке – прекрасное время. В витринах появляются рождественские декорации, разноцветные мигающие лампочки дополняют иллюминацию и без того более чем достаточно освещенных улиц в разных районах. Забегаловки Бронкса обзаводятся пушистыми венками остролиста на дверях и пучками омелы под потолками. Уютные книжные и сувенирные лавочки Бруклина тонут в сверкании мишуры. Куинс и Стэйтен Айленд переливаются сиянием праздничных красно-зеленых гирлянд. Естественно, глянцевый Манхеттен затмевает всех – здесь неоновая феерия дополнена толпами Санта Клаусов и целыми табунами красноносых Рудольфов. Фирмы выпускают их на улицы города раздавать рекламные листовки и фотографироваться с туристами. Кое-кто из ряженых добровольно выходит на оживленные улицы создавать праздничную атмосферу и поднимать дух прохожим.  
Впрочем, сегодня у многих настроение на высоте не только из-за приближающейся годовщины рождения одного мальчика, который был сыном Божьим.  
Сейчас подходит к концу двухчасовое премьерное представление в театре Беласко. Маститый режиссер, обладатель премии Тони, поставил «Золотого мальчика» Клиффорда Одетса. Возвращение пьесы встречено бурными овациями, зал добрых десять минут не перестает рукоплескать, зрители не желают отпускать актеров со сцены. Что ж, публика покорена. Удастся ли растопить лед сердец ведущих критиков? Что напишут в завтрашних выпусках «Нью-Йорк Таймс», «Ю-эс-эй Тудэй», «Пост»?  
«Поживем – увидим», - заключает директор проекта, отпуская актеров после традиционного «семейного» мини-банкета за кулисами. Только каст и члены команды. Никаких журналистов. Они снаружи, столпились у входа и ждут, когда уже кто-нибудь соизволит выйти.  
Вот в дверях появляется исполнительница главной женской роли, Айрис МакДугал, в сопровождении второстепенных актеров. Они садятся в такси и под аплодисменты уезжают в направлении Парк Авеню, где в элитном клубе «Старлайт» вот-вот начнется вечеринка, посвященная выходу спектакля.  
А вот и главный герой. Вспышки фотокамер слепят глаза, а вопросы и восхищенные оклики сыпятся, как конфетти из хлопушки. Себастиан Стэн, поистине «золотой мальчик», широко улыбаясь, спокойно проходит к журналистам, по пути раздавая штук двадцать автографов. Охранники еле справляются с напором, образовав подобие живой изгороди. Поклонники хотят пощупать своего кумира, но подумайте только, каково будет вашему любимцу, если все желающие смогут-таки до него дотянуться? Ничего хорошего: разодранная одежда и пятна губной помады в неожиданных местах. И нервный срыв в придачу. Поэтому, ограничив общение с фанатами пятью минутами, мистер Стэн шлет им десяток воздушных поцелуев и скрывается на заднем сидении темно-красного БМВ.  
Водитель молчит, и слава Богу, говорить сейчас не особо хочется. Нужна передышка перед следующим этапом вечера. Шутка ли, двухчасовой спектакль, в котором тебя еще и колошматят на боксерском ринге. Не в полную силу, конечно. Но натурально. И больно. Режиссер требует больше реалистичности. Десять недель мордобоя. Подумать только. Себастиан задумчиво достает сигарету, просит у водителя прикурить и чуть приоткрывает затемненное окно. Слава и признание даются непросто. Ну а кто говорил, что будет легко? Это Бродвей. Удержаться на гребне успеха дольше двух сезонов? Мало кому удавалось. И Стэн как раз из числа баловней судьбы. Все же, ему нравится театр. Проживать чужую жизнь как свою, сменять маски. Детская мечта стала былью. Пусть и не такой радужной.  
Пот и кровь – вот что стоит между мечтой и жизнью. Много пота и крови. Об этом почему-то все забывают, и винят потом не себя, а обстоятельства. Мол, эх, а я мог полететь на Марс, но, знаете ли, не сложилось. Звезды не сошлись в нужную линию в тот день, когда я родился, да и карта не так легла. Себастиан морщится – в глаза бьет свет фар. Выкинув недокуренную сигарету на улицу, он спешно нажимает на кнопку и закрывает окно. Пожалуй, те парни, что шляются вечерами по городу в темных очках, не такие уж и идиоты.  
\- Приехали, – ничего не выражающим голосом объявляет водитель четыре перекрестка спустя.  
\- Ага, спасибо. Всего тебе, чувак, - говорит Себастиан, так и не услышав ответного прощания от корпоративного водителя. Ну и ладно, я даже тебе не плачу, думает Стэн, шагая мимо очереди по коридору, образованному перегородкой из красно-золотой ленты. Снова ослепляющие вспышки. Решено: очки теперь всегда будут при нем. В любое время суток. На улице свежо, падает легкий декабрьский снег, сразу же тает, мокрый асфальт добавляет городу сияния – отражаются вывески, витрины, фары; электрические огни Нью-Йорка захватывают зеркальные поверхности, переливаются всеми цветами спектра.  
\- А вот и мистер Стэн! - улыбается на входе в клуб Сэм Джонс, пиар менеджер компании, выпускающей «Золотого мальчика».  
\- Собственной персоной! - отвечает Себастиан, ухмыляясь, и протягивает руку для приветствия.  
\- Мы тебя заждались. Проходи, у вас мини-конференция с обзорщиками ведущих изданий, двадцать минут, от силы двадцать пять, потом режиссер, – Сэм снова ныряет носом в планшет с расписанием встреч и списком гостей.  
\- Отлично, Сэм, а что с критиками?  
\- Нервничаешь? – поддевает Сэм, он-то знает, про которого из них вопрос. - Видишь, снег-то пошел, но не красный. Так что мистер Икс и сегодня к нам не заглянул. Честное слово, я задолбался переводить бумагу на приглашения. Но представь, ЧТО он напишет, если этого НЕ делать? Он же всех с землей сравняет! Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал…  
\- Про Макбета? Как же, – мрачно ухмыляется Себастиан. - Да, этому типу стоит сходить к психоаналитику. Ну и еще в одно местечко.  
Сэм понимающе смеется, поправляя спадающую на глаза челку.  
\- Точно, куда подальше. Ой, черт, Стэн, хватит трепаться, мы отклоняемся от расписания! Давай пулей! Тебя же ждут!  
\- Как скажешь, - Себастиан заходит внутрь с улыбкой, сожалея, что так и не встретит единственного во всем Нью-Йорке обозревателя, недовольного его игрой. Чтобы хорошенько начистить ему рожу. Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему, бить морду – дело минутное, а репутацию потом не восстановить. Не стоит он того. Пусть строчит свои гнусные заметочки сколько угодно. В конце концов, всем не угодишь.  
***  
Утро начинается только в обед. Себастиан лениво поднимается с постели, в глазах темнеет. Нет, нельзя пропускать тренировку. Когда играешь боксера и половину шоу разгуливаешь по сцене с обнаженным торсом, тело нужно держать в тонусе. Три месяца интенсивной подготовки и продолжение ежедневных тренировок – это сложно, но окупается и гонораром, и приростом армии поклонников – и поклонниц. Себастиан знает цену успеха и не в его характере сдаваться. Подкачать пресс до идеального состояния? Сделано. Научиться петь и попадать в ноты? Их всего семь, миссия вполне себе выполнима, тем более, за полгода. Нужно поставить хореографию? Здравствуйте, новые друзья: станок, зеркальная стена и ботинки для степа. И фиксирующий растягивающиеся связки эластичный бинт. Легкое похмелье после пяти (шести? восьми?) шотов текилы и (эм…пары-тройки?) лонг айлендов – это не повод проваляться весь день в постели. Бывало и хуже.  
После тренировки все признаки похмелья окончательно исчезают и становятся лишь неприятным воспоминанием. Когда Себастиан выходит из фитнес клуба, на улице уже темнеет. Колючий морозный воздух обжигает лицо. С освещенного прожекторами и прочей манхеттенской иллюминацией неба крупными хлопьями падает снег. Честное слово, Рождество в этом году решило наступить как минимум на две недели раньше.  
От холода спасет горячий латте. Старбакс не пренебрег тенденцией, и теперь с потолка кофейни свисают гроздья золотистых лампочек. Стоя в очереди, Себастиан чует аромат корицы и имбиря. Значит, рождество уже пришло в Старбакс. Имбирно-пряничный латте, планшет и вид на Центральный парк, преобразившийся в иллюстрацию сказочной зимы. Теплый оранжевый свет фонарей, цепочки следов, оставленные местными жителями и их четвероногими друзьями, пушистая снежная шапка на ветвистых деревьях. Себастиан улыбается. Что может испортить настроение в такой чудесный вечер?  
Оказалось, бывают в жизни огорчения. Первое облачко на горизонте перед бурей уже здесь. Стэн проверяет почту и находит там письмо от своего агента.  
« Себастиан,  
Поздравляю с премьерой. В прессе про тебя пишут хорошо все, кроме, подумать только, ««Нью-Йорк Таймс»». Не стану цитировать, если интересно, смотри сам. Ничего нового.  
Но эта рецензия, однако, не остановила режиссера мюзикла по Диккенсу. Тебя приглашают в постановку «Рождественской песни» на роль Скруджа. По графику подходит, «З.М.» у тебя дважды в неделю. Эту постановку выпустят специально к 25 числу, суббота-воскресенье, всего три недели. Думай до вечера, завтра нужно подписывать договор.  
P.S. Правда, плевать, что там пишет чертов м-р Э. Ты у нас большой молодец.  
С уважением,  
агент самого талантливого актера на всем Бродвее  
Лайза М.»  
Кому повезло с агентом, так это Себастиану. Без Лайзы он бы не добился ничего, так и остался бы на второстепенных ролях офф-бродвейских пьес. Настоящий профи-агент. Очередная главная роль теперь за Стэном. Конечно, он не откажется.  
Но этот мистер Э., обозреватель из «Нью-Йорк Таймс»… Знаете, одно дело, когда критики не сходятся в едином мнении и пишут о тебе и плохое, и хорошее. Но когда во всех отзывах похвала, ложка дегтя в этой медовой массе непременно будет замечена. Ее невозможно проигнорировать. Черное пятно на безупречной репутации. Мистер Эванс ни разу не явился ни на одну пресс-коференцию с участием Стэна, не задал лично ни одного вопроса. Как же он строит свое мнение? Себастиан даже не знает, как он выглядит. Наверняка дряхлый брюзжащий старикашка, им никогда не угодишь. Сидит где-нибудь в темном уголке и плетет паутины своих рецензий, тщательно подгоняя нити обидных для актера ассоциаций. Что ж он опять такого написал?  
Ответ на свой вопрос Себастиан получает, купив свежий выпуск газеты в уличном ларьке. Открыв разворот на нужной странице с рецензиями, он невольно останавливается на месте и забывает стряхнуть пепел с сигареты. «Позолоченный мальчик – крах таланта или провал одного актера?»  
Ничего себе заголовок. Читать такое дальше – отнюдь не удовольствие, но можно попробовать найти основания для судебного иска.  
Зараза, думает Стэн. Это не рецензия на спектакль. Это рецензия лично на него. Только такое внимание нисколько не импонирует. «Джо Бонапарте возвращается на большую сцену с того света, и это легко заметить по мертвой игре актера». Хм, многообещающее начало. «Стоя в луче красного света Джо обращается к своей возлюбленной: «Лорна, ты видишь, что я наделал? Я убил и себя тоже!» – нет, Джо, возразим мы, зрители, тебя убил мистер Стэн, ты не виноват. Он слишком заботится о сценах с участием своего обнаженного торса на ринге и забывает о необходимости играть, доносить некие эмоции до публики».  
Пальцы что-то обжигает, Себастиан резко разжимает пальцы и роняет сигарету, сгоревшую до фильтра. Черт, это же полный бред.  
«- Ну, как я вам, парни? Хорош? Да или да? – вопрошает рухнувший с высот собственных амбиций главный герой. Но это больше походит на реплику самого актера, убеждающего зал в добротности своей игры. Они, как кролики под гипнозом смертоносной змеи, кивают и аплодируют. Но заслужены ли аплодисменты? Видим ли мы ту самую добротную работу актера, верим ли мы ему? Едва ли».  
И все в таком духе. Ни слова об остальных актерах, ни одного упоминания о режиссере. Да что с ним не так? Это уже слишком даже для Эванса. Раньше Себастиану уделялось не больше фразы – вроде «полупрожаренный образ в исполнении Стэна» или «очевидная ошибка в выборе актера».  
Раздражение пробирается даже во сны. Неделю Себастиан видит размытый образ Эванса, похожего на злого гения из кино, в черном плаще и цилиндре. Он говорит низким басом, как эталонный мерзавец, убеждает Себастиана бросить карьеру актера и преследует его. Убежать от мыслей об этом кошмаре не получается и наяву, выпуск с разгромной рецензией в количестве пятнадцати штук занимает каждый уголок квартиры Стэна. Восемь раз ему задают вопрос об Эвансе на интервью. Кажется, это становится наваждением. Завтра премьера рождественского шоу, и значит, будет новая рецензия.  
Вряд ли Эванс явится на встречу с журналистами. Пора что-то делать с этим бичом карьеры актера Себастиана Стэна. Или придется нанимать психоаналитика. Эту занозу в заднице нужно проучить. Только вот как до нее добраться? Лайза не раз пыталась дозвониться до Эванса через редакцию, но тот был вне штата, и личный номер было не достать. Сэм Джонс в шутку бросил, что пора бы нанять киллера, да и дело с концом. А что? Неплохая мысль.  
Нанять. Но не киллера, а детектива. Чтобы выяснить адрес этого подонка и переговорить с ним без свидетелей. У Себастиана хранится визитка одной конторы, толковые ребята, один из них - несостоявшийся актер. Вместе учились в колледже искусств, но только вот с типажом не срослось, череда провалов на кастингах заставляет задуматься над сменой профессии. Безработный актер – это приговор. Чудеса случаются, но их приходится ждать. А что есть, пока этого не произошло? Детектив, как ни крути, более стабильная работа с регулярной зарплатой.   
Себастиан наведывается в офис агентства и через пару дней получает адрес мистера Кристофера Эванса.  
Что теперь? Куда исчез весь запал? Может, стоит прочесть сперва отзыв на премьеру?  
Наверное, Себастиан и вовсе никогда бы не набрался наглости заявиться на порог критика, если бы не вмешался Его Величество Случай.  
***  
Рождество приближается со скоростью небесных оленей в упряжи Санта Клауса. Из мелких кафешек доносятся джазовые мелодии, Фрэнк Синатра неугомонно призывает снег. И правда, конец декабря выдается по-настоящему снежным. Едва белое полотно сугробов успевают испортить выхлопы машин или чьи-нибудь грязные ботинки, армия снежинок густыми рядами исправляет ситуацию и заметает все следы беспорядка.  
«Рождественская песнь» удается на славу. Билеты разбирают через полчаса после старта продаж, аншлаг ожидается на всех шести представлениях. После второго как раз канун Рождества. Поэтому руководство театра Беласко устраивает после спектакля настоящий праздник для труппы и задействованного персонала. После душевных поздравлений и пожеланий счастливого Рождества любители вечеринок перемещаются в клубы и рестораны. Себастиан, Сэм и еще несколько человек из основного и второго актерского состава оказываются в «Пони Бар».  
\- Нет, ну надо же, а? – сокрушается Стэн после третьей пинты ирландского пива.  
-Ох, нет, Себ, только не начинай опять про…. – пытается остановить Сэм, но шарманка уже заведена, и нет той песне конца в ближайшие минут сорок.  
-ЭВАНС мистер ИКС мать его! Что я сделал? Чем я это заслужил? Теперь его рецензии цитируют в других газетах! Понимаешь?- сокрушается Себастиан, запивая свои слова четвертой кружкой пива.  
\- Себ, чувак, да забей! – все слышали этот монолог тысячу раз, но так и не поняли, зачем обращать внимание на одного гавкающего пса в своре восхищенных дворняжек.  
\- Зараза распространяется, ты понимаешь? Вы понимаете? А я, блин, не могу это остановить! - пятая пинта явно лишняя, но тут кто-то ляпнул:  
-К черту Эванса! Парни, ТЕКИЛА! Всем текилы! Я угощаю!  
Текила, особенно на халяву, способна отвлечь даже зацикленного на своей проблеме Себастиана. Пьянка заканчивается далеко за полночь, но когда протестующего Стэна в шапке Санты запихивают в такси, Сэма черт дернул вспомнить то, о чем Себ уже думать забыл. И тут накатывает волна храбрости, которой так не доставало ранее.  
Почему бы и нет, решает Себастиан. Или бутылка текилы в нем? Как бы то ни было, вместо своего адреса в Гарлеме он заплетающимся языком еле проговаривает бруклинский на Колумбия Хайтс.  
***  
Через полчаса Стэн едва не выносит с петель дверь в квартиру мистера К. Эванса, как было написано на табличке внизу. Через пару минут дверь резко открывается, и Себастиан падает на высокого мужчину, повалив того на пол и придавив к полу своим, к слову, немалым весом.  
\- Салюттт! Простите, мне нужен мистер Эванс! - все еще с трудом говорит Стэн, пытаясь подняться, но все, что ему удается – отползти в сторону на четвереньках. - Будьте добры, эм, это ведь его адрес?  
***  
Канун Рождества. Долгожданный покой. Год был чересчур богат на дальние перелеты и рабочие проекты. В этот умиротворяющий тихий вечер знаменитый театральный критик Кристофер Эванс предпочел остаться в приятном одиночестве. Марафон любимых фильмов, потрескивание винила из винтажного патефона и коллекционное вино прямиком из Франции. Если ты пишешь для французского журнала и не получаешь к гонорару бонус – бутылочку выдержанного бургундского – значит, статьи твои так себе. Кристофер Эванс, внештатный театральный обозреватель «Нью-Йорк Таймс», пишет недурно, его рецензии известны в мире критиков, на них ссылаются, им подражают. Слово Эванса имеет вес. В свои тридцать четыре он уже является авторитетной фигурой американской и мировой журналистики.  
У Эванса никогда не было любимчиков, он оценивает премьеры бесстрастно и держится в стороне от светской жизни. Это позволяет быть максимально объективным. Однако все изменилось после одного шоу двухлетней давности.  
«Звезда и щит». Нашумевшая драма о судьбе двух друзей - удалого сержанта армии США Джеймса Барнса и художника Стивена Роджерса, признанного негодным для службы по состоянию здоровья. Трогательные отношения Джеймса, в исполнении Стэна, с его товарищем вызвали общественный резонанс. Многие считали отношения друзей слишком «близкими» и обвиняли спектакль в воспевании гомосексуализма. Эванс тогда впервые увидел на сцене юное дарование – Себастиана Стэна. В тот же вечер Кристофер перекупил билеты за бешеные деньги, чтобы взглянуть на «Звезду» еще пять раз. Парень был действительно талантлив. И безумно притягателен. Не Марлон Брандо, и не Ричард Гир, он был такой один, кто-кто, а Эванс может подтвердить.  
Вопреки своему желанию, он решил тогда не расхваливать потенциальную легенду Бродвея. Рецензию пришлось переписывать десятки раз, чтобы убрать все очевидные намеки на восторг. Хочешь соврать, но остаться компетентным театральным критиком – тщательно вымеряй слова, щепотка одобрения – и хватит эмоций. Сантименты - удел актеров.  
Как-то после представления он подходит к Стэну с букетом роз и хочет раскрыть карты, но в последний момент пасует. Раз начал критиковать, не уходи с намеченного пути.  
Но вот выходит «Золотой мальчик», и Стэна так просто не проигнорируешь. Действие завязано на нем. Писать похвалу – значит сдаться и признать поражение. Акулам пера не под стать проигрывать. Да, он, пожалуй, перегибает палку и искренне сожалеет об этом. Рождественские премьеры не столь значительны, но и здесь нельзя давать слабину. В печать отправляется очередной едкий комментарий. Может, стоит это прекратить?  
Муки совести огорчают Эванса даже в этот рождественский вечер. Он предпочитает проводить его в одиночестве, наедине с мыслями и бургундским. Пожалуй, он просто перестанет браться за рецензии спектаклей с участием Стэна. Он слишком неравнодушен и слеп. Да, так и сделает. Ибо это уже невозможно. Он точно сорвется, и кто знает, к чему оно приведет. Одно ясно – ничего хорошего не выйдет.  
Дело идет к утру, рождественскому утру. Эванс дремлет в обнимку с пустой бутылкой из темно-бордового стекла. Но его бесцеремонно вырывают из объятий сладкого полусна. Кто-то отчаянно ломится в дверь, и она, похоже, проигрывает бой. Еще немного, и в ней пробьют дыру. «Что за черт?» - думает Кристофер. Нацепив в спешке очки и прихватив резную трость, сувенир из Англии, который вполне подходит на роль оружия, он осторожно подкрадывается к двери и резко ее открывает. Но не успевает замахнуться: мужчина, чуть выше ростом, в нелепой шапке Санта Клауса, смокинге и распахнутом пальто, сносит его с ног и придавливает своим телом. Невозможно дышать, Эванс не уверен, что ребра выдержали и не переломались к чертовой матери.  
Такой бугай и убить может, картинки из жизни проносятся перед глазами Кристофера, очки слетают с носа. К счастью, в последний момент нарушитель спокойствия приподнимается и пытается отползти.  
\- Салюттт! - боже! Да он еще и пьяный в хлам! Но вроде не похож на грабителя, слишком дорого одет. Кристофер морщится и пытается нащупать очки, к счастью, они оказываются в зоне досягаемости, - Простите, мне нужен мистер Эванс! – у парня язык заплетается, мда, кто-то провел рождественский вечер куда веселее. - Будьте добры, эм, это ведь его адрес?  
-Какого черта вам надо? Я Эванс, на каком основании вы выбиваете мне дверь среди ночи? – он нахлобучивает очки обратно и видит лицо мужчины. И теряет дар речи, потому что это не кто иной, как пьяный, шатающийся, помятый Себастиан Стэн.  
***  
\- Извини, – автоматически выдает Себастиан, поправляя помпон шапки, висящий перед глазами.  
\- Да ничего, все вроде живы, - отвечает ошеломленный Эванс. Вот так подарок на Рождество. Что теперь делать?  
\- А я вообще-то пришел тебе морду бить! – заявляет гость. Справедливо. Но теперь и на него можно жалобу подавать, за вторжение в частную собственность. На двери скорее всего остались отметины и отпечатки, так что с уликами проблем не будет.  
-Ты на ногах-то еле стоишь, - замечает Эванс, держась на безопасном расстоянии.  
\- Эванс, ты скотина, каких мало! Какого хрена ты пишешь про меня всякое дерьмо? – звучит угрожающе, но Себастиан, успевший подняться с коленей на ноги теперь едва справляется с балансом и вот-вот окажется снова распластанным на дорогом итальянском паркете. Не лучшая альтернатива персидскому ковру, знаете ли.  
\- Я могу объяснить. Сядь, ради бога, – если этот парень сейчас упадет, то точно что-нибудь разнесет в щепки. Не хочется лишаться предметов антикварной мебели, ой, не хочется…  
\- А у тебя есть что выпить? Давай нормально, по-мужски поговорим, есть или нет?- интересуется Стэн, добравшийся до кресла. Одной проблемой меньше.  
\- Да, был виски, устроит?  
\- Давай.  
Эванс достает с полки начатую бутыль шотландского односолодового и наливает понемногу в стаканы.  
\- Держи, - он протягивает Стэну один.  
\- Вот спасибо, приятель, - Себастиан мгновенно справляется с виски, без раздумий выхватывает бутылку у Эванса и отхлебывает из горла. Потом еще. И еще. И осушает бутыль последним большим глотком.  
У Кристофера брови на лоб лезут от этой мизансцены.  
Глупо хихикнув, Стэн продолжает, растягивая слова:  
-Так-с. Значит, таинственный мистеррр Икс во плоти, рад, очень рад встрече, вы наверное, уже видели меня….. на сцене….- паузы между словами становятся все длиннее, а логика высказываний все незаметнее. - Душ…душшшегуб!... Мерзаааавец!.... Я ж …я ж ничего не сделал … тебе….  
\- Нет. Ты не виноват, – признает Эванс.  
Себастиан старается, но уже не в состоянии говорить на английском, его голова тяжелеет, веки наливаются свинцом, он откидывается на спинку кресла и тут же начинает храпеть.  
Отлично, думает Кристофер. Будить бесполезно, придется ждать до утра. Веселенькое рождество, однако. Он накрывает нежданного гостя пледом и сам ложится на диван. Окончательно потеряв сон, задумчиво наблюдает за мерцанием гирлянды на елочном венке, которым украшена каминная полка. Вот ты и влип, Эванс. Скоро рассвет, и придется поставить все точки над i.  
***  
Рождественское утро пахнет смесью хвои и перегара. Себастиан еле продирает глаза и жалеет об этом – свет режет до слез, он возвращается в реальный мир, где его с распростертыми объятиями ожидает похмелье. И кто-то еще со стаканом воды в протянутой руке.  
Сначала Стэн залпом осушает стакан и только потом осознает, что находится не дома. И парень еще. Ладно, хоть симпатичный. Значит, все не так страшно. Но если бы Себастиан не был актером, если бы не умел управлять эмоциями, легкий румянец, проступающий на щеках, был бы самого ярко-алого оттенка малины.  
\- Доброе утро, - говорит хозяин квартиры. Черт, голова раскалывается, сколько же он вчера выпил? Еловые ветки на камине и гирлянда напоминают Себастиану, что, должно быть, наступило Рождество. Эту гипотезу доказывает наличие на его голове красно-белой шапки. Господи, когда он только успел так надраться? Стэн помнит, как поехал вчера в бар с друзьями, потом – ничего. Он оказался здесь, у незнакомого парня, склеил его в баре? Ничего не понятно. Еще дурацкое плечо ноет, как будто его били чем-то железным. Что вчера было, черт возьми?  
Имя парня, Себ, просто вспомни имя, говорит он себе, но никак не может вспомнить. Рождество нынче удалось. Но все-таки надо выходить из положения.  
-Эм… прости, где здесь ванная?- ничего умнее не придумать, отлично, чувак, так держать.  
\- По коридору налево, - отвечает парень. Такое ощущение, что он растерян не меньше Стэна. Будто ожидает какой-то иной реплики. Странно.  
\- Окей, спасибо, - бормочет Себастиан и медленно идет по квартире, стараясь незаметно осмотреться по пути. Может, какая деталь вызовет цепочку ассоциаций, и пазл хоть немного соберется. Но нет, ничего особенного.  
Холодная вода – отличное средство, чтобы взбодриться. Стэн вспоминает, как ехал в такси, и ехал один. Только вот куда?  
Ответ на этот вопрос приходит неожиданно. Выйдя из ванной он решает из любопытства зайти в комнату напротив. Это кабинет, там стоит письменный стол, на стену налеплены газетные вырезки. Себастиан подходит ближе и начинает читать содержимое, и тут на глаза попадается коллаж фотографий в центре. Марлон Брандо, Аль Пачино, Лайза Минелли, Мэрил Стрип и … серьезно??? да нет, ну не может такого быть. Себастиан замирает на месте. Видимо, проходит не меньше пары минут, потому что хозяин квартиры решает проведать гостя, не заблудился ли тот в двух комнатах.  
\- Кхм, - обозначает свое присутствие мистер Эванс, тот самый проблемный критик из «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Так, получается, это ЕГО адрес Стэн назвал таксисту, ЕГО дверь вышибал плечом и в ЕГО доме проснулся в жутком похмелье в это славное рождественской утро. Ничего себе поворот.  
-Черт, прости, эм…мистер Эванс… - Себастиан поворачивается и видит Эванса, тот тоже замирает на пороге и понятия не имеет, что говорить в такой ситуации. Стэн решает, что извиниться за вторжение на частную территорию явно будет не лишним. - Прошу прощения за беспокойство… я был пьян…  
\- Крис, зови меня Крис. Это точно, в дымину пьяный. Чуть дверь не пробил. Хотел звонить копам, - Эванс неуверенно улыбается, значит все не так плохо, кажется, обойдется без суда.  
\- А чего не вызвал? Из-за этого? – Себастиан кивком указывает на коллаж с портретами великих актеров, среди которых каким-то образом затесалось и его собственное лицо.  
\- Ох, это…  
Вот так вот, да? На бумаге ты зубастый критик, громишь любого, играя словами, а в жизни стоишь, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, опустив взгляд в пол и меняя оттенок кожи с белого на темно-красный цвет вареного рака. Сейчас высокий крепкий мужчина кажется ниже ростом. И, похоже, не способен не только связывать слова в предложения, а вообще лишился дара речи.  
\- Знаешь, Крис, а ведь ты разрушил мои стереотипы о театральных критиках. Я думал, вы все - старые ворчащие пни, - пусть это не очень похоже на шутку, но прием срабатывает, взгляд Эванса перестает сверлить ковер и устремляется на Себастиана. В нем какая-то смесь чувств, каких?  
\- Стэн, считаешь, мои рецензии направлены против тебя?  
\- А против кого еще, черт подери? – вот уже и охрипший голос Себастиана больше походит на человеческий, но говорит он чересчур громко.  
\- Все это я делал… для твоего блага. – Эванс смотрит на Стэна, тот не в силах сдержать презрительный смешок.  
\- Вот так номер. Критикуешь каждый мой гребанный жест, чтобы мне было лучше? Постой-ка, тут что-то не сходится.  
\- Нет же! Смотри: если все будут носит тебя на руках за твой талант, ты…ты просто станешь как все. У тебя ведь талант от самого бога театра, Себастиан, пойми! Ты должен его раскрывать во всех гранях! Я лишь помогаю тебе не забывать, что нет предела совершенству. Ты хочешь знать, почему я пишу плохо о тебе? Почему придираюсь? Ты – не серая масса. Другие тебя хвалят, и они правы. Но я никогда не видел, чтобы так вживались в роль. Твой Баки из «Звезды и щита». Я никогда не забуду этот взгляд человека, к которому вернулась память... Хотя сидел совсем не близко, Стэн! Я чувствовал, я не видел. Ты даже такого безнадежного для актерской фантазии Скруджа сделал настоящим. Понимаешь, настоящим! И так всегда! – Эванс говорит, а Себастиан понимает, как недооценивал критика. Ведь злость и желание угодить действительно двигатели прогресса. Но он не знал, что кто-то на самом деле многого ждет от его способностей. А вот это уже в корне все меняет.  
Эванс продолжает свою пламенную речь о Стэне и его бесконечном таланте еще минут десять. Тот слушает внимательно, с открытым от удивления ртом, не перебивает. Настоящая лавина похвалы, столь неожиданная, шутка ли? Это так трогательно, что Себастиан ловит себя на мысли, что еще чуть-чуть и сделает парню предложение руки и сердца. Бред, конечно. Но все же, враг при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается самым ярым фанатом, информация требует времени на переваривание.  
После монолога грозного, как казалось когда-то, критика, Себастиан окончательно теряет ощущение реальности. Два года этот человек был источником ядовитых стрел, бьющих по репутации, а теперь он же говорит абсолютно противоположные вещи.  
На минуту в комнате воцаряется полная тишина, только гудок машины под окном возвращает обоих в настоящий момент.  
-То есть, тебе нравится моя игра, но пишешь ты плохо, чтоб я не слил ее?- заключает Стэн, отворачиваясь к окну.  
-Да, все так, - отвечает Эванс.  
\- Ну, значит, раз мы все выяснили, что-то изменится?  
-Я не знал, что ты воспринимаешь все настолько серьезно. Обычно актеры так не поступают, не инициируют переговоры. Просто шлют недовольных куда подальше. Как мистер Франко.  
\- Это точно, - Себастиан ухмыляется, - у всех свои методы.  
\- Да уж. Кстати, веселое Рождество получилось, – улыбается в ответ Эванс. Багрянец сменяет естественный оттенок, улыбка искренняя, голубые глаза сверкают, в стеклах очков отражаются блики от окна. - Ты, Себастиан, мастер устраивать сюрпризы не только на сцене.  
\- О да, это я могу, - признает Стэн, не решаясь, однако, воспользоваться шансом подколоть Эванса насчет «сюрпризов». Пока рано. – Тут у тебя, кстати, Старбакс чуть ли не под окнами? Не хочешь перекусить? Что-то я совсем неважно себя чувствую. Надо подкрепиться. Я угощаю! Если мне не изменяет память, я тебе должен еще бутылку виски.  
\- Да ну ее, бутылку. Считай, подарок на Рождество от поклонника. Давай. Я и сам бы выпил чего-нибудь бодрящего. Не выспался. Гости, знаешь ли, поздние, - смеется Крис.  
Рождественский завтрак удается на славу. Все компоненты на месте – двойная порция кофе, свежий сэндвич, приятная компания, увлекательная беседа, праздничные зимние мелодии фоном.   
Себастиан обменивается с Эвансом номерами телефонов. Это гарантия, что его больше не станут разносить в пух и прах. Карты раскрыты, и парень вроде не врет, и вообще он мировой, значит, звонить по поводу рецензий, может, и не придется. Самое странное рождество в жизни Стэна. Кому расскажешь – не поверят. Через два часа такси увозит его в сторону Манхэттена, обратно к насыщенному графику востребованного бродвейского актера.  
***  
Через два месяца - очередная премьера. На сей раз – мюзикл «Американец в Париже». Стэн готовится к этому проекту уже полгода, после тренировок в спортзале по часу в день занимается вокалом и хореографией. Усиленно репетирует, практически без перерывов. И, видимо, не зря. Возможно, именно так выглядит пик театральной карьеры. Несмолкающие аплодисменты, продление мюзикла еще на сезон, восторженные отзывы критиков. Из всех изданий, без исключений. Да, даже человеку из «Нью-Йорк Таймс» не удалось найти повод придраться.  
Однажды вечером Себастиан наслаждается прогулкой по Централ Парку. Февраль уже сдается теплому дыханию марта, но до слякоти дело еще не дошло. Снег похрустывает под подошвами ботинок, в плеере мягко вытягивает ноты Энди Вильямс, а в руке теплый бумажный стакан кофе амаретто. Что еще нужно для отличного настроения?  
Оказалось, смс от бывшего врага повышает уровень оптимизма еще процентов на семьдесят. В сообщении критика написано следующее: «Нельзя быть настолько одаренным, Стэн. Надеюсь, ты видел последнюю рецензию. Браво!»  
Себастиан закуривает, раздумывая над остроумным ответом. Нет, сообщение он писать не станет. Вместо этого набирает номер Эванса. Может, стоит выпить вместе и выведать, вдруг замечания все-таки есть?  
Ведь чистая лесть для актера губительна, Стэн теперь знает. А здоровая критика только поможет достичь высот в карьере.


End file.
